Enough For Both Of Us (Homestuck Solkat Fanfiction)
by sofandomtastic
Summary: Sollux finds out about Karkat's self-harming habit, and tries to comfort him.


Karkat Vantas sat alone in his room trying to write some computer code and, as usual, not doing a very good job. He was terrible at computer code. He always beat himself up about not being good at anything. He absolutely hated everything about himself.

He got fed up with the code he was trying to write and gave up, getting pissed off at himself for being so worthless. All he could think about was how much he wished he could be someone else, someone better, someone not so pathetic. He rolled up the sleeves of his long black shirt, revealing his scar-covered arms; then he pulled a small knife out of his desk drawer. He dragged the knife across the skin on his wrists again and again. It hurt like hell, but he deserved it, he thought.

He still had the knife to his wrist when he suddenly heard the door handle turn. He quickly put the knife back in his desk and rolled down his shirt sleeves. He did all this just in time, a second later Sollux walked in the door. "Hey kk," he said with a smile. "WHAT THE HELL MAN, YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING LET YOURSELF IN WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Karkat snapped at him in response. "oh, calm down kk." Sollux said with a bit of a smirk on his face. Karkat just shot him a glare saying he wasn't in the mood for any of this crap.

Sollux was used to getting glares from Karkat, but this one was different, he could see a twinge of sadness in that glare. "kk ith everything alright?" He asked with true concern in his voice. "Everything is fine, im fine." Karkat said, looking away from Sollux. "Can you look me in the eyeth and thay that kk?" Sollux asked. Karkat looked up into Sollux's eyes, "Everything is fine, im f-fi…" he trailed off and tears started to stream down his face.

Sollux grabbed his arm to comfort him, but Karkat quickly flinched away in pain. "Did I hurt your arm kk?" he asked. Karkat didn't respond, he just kept crying. Sollux looked down at Karkat's arm and noticed his shirt sleeve had a wet patches all over it. Sollux grabbed Karkat's arm and pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing the cuts and scars on his arms.

Sollux gasped. "kk, why did you do thith to yourthelf?" "Be-because I h-hate myself S-Sollux, I'm w-worthless." Karkat said in between sobs. "kk, you aren't worthleth." Sollux said with sincerity and pain in his voice. "Y-Yes I a-am, I can't d-do anything r-right, I'm s-stupid and I'm w-worthless." Karkat cried. Sollux just looked at Karkat then pulled him into a tight hug. "kk, I can't thtand theeing you like thith." Sollux said. "I-I wish you hadn't s-seen me like th-this, you probably think I'm p-pathetic."  
"I don't think you're pathetic, kk." Sollux replied softly.

Sollux sat there holding Karkat and comforting him until he had stopped sobbing so intensely. "How are you doing kk?" Sollux asked gently running his hand through Karkat's hair. "Better than I was before I guess, still awful though." Karkat said, still sniffling. "Aww, kk" Sollux said, looking him in the eyes. The two looked into each others eyes like this for a moment, then Sollux leaned in and gently kissed Karkat. Karkat was startled at first, but then began kissing back. Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat's lower back, deepening the kiss. This made Karkat moan with pleasure.

As they kissed Sollux leaned onto the ground, pulling Karkat on top of him. Sollux ran his hands up and down Karkat's sides. Karkat began rubbing up against Sollux, making both of them moan. They had both been wanting this for so long. Sollux bit Karkat's lower lip, "nnh" Karkat moaned in response. "You like that huh kk?" Sollux said in a seductive voice. This turned Karkat on even more, and he moaned again. 'I'll take that ath a yeth." Sollux whispered into Karkat's ear before biting his neck. They were both getting so turned on, their breathing getting faster and faster and the bulges in their pants getting harder and harder.

Sollux, feeling dominant, rolled over so that he was on top of Karkat. He ran his hand right along the top of Karkat's jeans, teasing him. "ah, oh god." Karkat moaned bucking his hips forward. 'You want me to go further kk?" Sollux whispered. "Yes, yes." Karkat moaned in response. "Hmm, I'm not convinthed, I want to hear you beg for it." Sollux said with a sexy grin, running his hand along the top of Karkat's jeans again. "Mmm, please Sollux, please." Karkat begged. "Hmm, alright kk." Sollux said as he slid his hand into Karkat's pants.

"Ah, oh god that feels good." Karkat whispered as Sollux rubbed his bulge. Sollux leaned in and started kissing Karkat again, this time sliding his tongue into Karkat's mouth. Both moaned softly as they explored each others mouths. Sollux kept sliding his hand up and down on Karkat's bulge, and he could feel Karkat getting harder.

Sollux kissed down Karkat's chest until he got to his jeans, then he unbuttoned Karkat's pants and released his bulge. Karkat gasped as Sollux slowly licked his cock. Sollux started to suck the head of Karkat's bulge, and heard Karkat's breathing get heavier. Karkat bucked his hips up, sliding his cock further down Sollux's throat. Sollux slid his head up. "A little impathient aren't you kk?" Sollux grinned. Karkat could only moan in response.

Sollux decided to torture Karkat a bit, just licking the slit of his cock and occasionally sucking the tip. Every time Karkat tried to push his cock further into Sollux's throat Sollux would pull away. "Pathience ith a virtue, kk." Sollux said, clearly enjoying torturing Karkat. "You're such a fucking tease." Karkat said, breathing heavily. "You know you love it, kk." Sollux said as he licked the tip of Karkat's cock, making Karkat moan loudly.

Sollux decided he was done torturing Karkat for now, and slid Karkat's cock further down his throat. He started bobbing his head up and down, making Karkat even more turned on. "Holy shit, you're good at this Captor." Karkat moaned. Sollux slid Karkat's cock even deeper down his throat in response. "Nhh, oh fuck." Karkat said.

Sollux took Karkat's cock out of his mouth and moved up to whisper seductively in his ear, "I take it you enjoyed that, huh kk?" Karkat moaned and bucked his hips forward again, extremely turned on from feeling Sollux's warm breath on his neck. "Mmm, I want you so much Sollux." This made Sollux grin, he started taking Karkat's shirt off, then his pants, and Karkat did the same to him.

Sollux flipped Karkat over onto his hands and knees, put some lube on his cock, then slowly slid into Karkat. "Ah, oh my god, you're so big." Karkat gasped as Sollux filled him. Sollux slowly began thrusting in and out of Karkat, they both moaned with each thrust. "Nnh, harder." Karkat moaned. Sollux started pushing into him harder and faster, bringing intense amounts of please to both of them.

Sollux reached forward and started giving Karkat a hand job while he thrust into him. "Mmm, holy shit Sollux." A breathless Karkat moaned. "I love hearing you moan kk, but I want to hear you thcream my name." Sollux said, pushing himself as deep as he could into Karkat. "NNH, S-SOLLUX!" Karkat screamed in pleasure as he came. It wasn't long before Sollux came too.

Once they had both finished, they laid down next to each other, each holding the other in their arms. Sollux kissed Karkat gently, "Feel better now kk?" he asked. "I guess, I still can't help but hate myself though." Karkat said sadly. "Don't worry kk, I'll love you enough for both of uth." Sollux said, pulling Karkat in closer. "Y-You really love me Sollux?" Karkat said in slight disbelief. "Of courthe I do kk." Sollux said, looking into Karkat's eyes. "I love you too." Karkat said snuggling into Sollux's chest. Sollux softly kissed him on the forehead, then they fell asleep holding each other tight.


End file.
